


It's Enough

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Positive, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, READ NOTE, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, not explicit, nothing graphic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Soft moments that can come when recovered from an eating disorder(No named characters)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	It's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically about healing from an eating disorder and how good it can feel. There's no named character but I think of it as a haikyuu fic.  
> There's nothing really explicit, but there are mentions of calories and purging so if that triggers you PLEASE do not read

He’s sitting on his counter drinking hot chocolate. Snow falls outside, and the world seems quiet just for a moment. Cars and their drivers stay in, leaving nothing but fresh snow covering the ugly slush beneath it. He’s sitting on his counter drinking hot chocolate, and for the first time in forever he feels ok. His fingers don’t tremble as they grip his mug. There are no small scratches on his hands, the only burning in his throat is the hot chocolate that hasn’t cooled yet. The thought of calories doesn’t pass through his mind, and there is no voice calling him names in his own head. He’s sitting on his counter drinking hot chocolate, and that is it. And it's enough.

\--------

He tries on a new shirt he's been dying to buy. The color looks nice against his pale skin and he loves the pattern. And just as a bonus, he knows his boyfriend will kiss him when he sees him in it for the first time, asking how it feels to be the most beautiful boy in the room. He doesn’t think about how his body looks in it, how others will see him. He just thinks about how much he loves this style, how much he loves this store, and how much he loves his boyfriend. There are no cruel words being whispered from the dark recesses of his mind. He knows he is enough that his body is his, and it is enough. 

\------

He’s sitting in a class he loves when he realizes he can focus completely. He has energy, and he isn’t worrying over how much he’s eaten today. It's been so long since he's been able to be completely in the moment that he almost cries. But he doesn’t. He pays attention to his professor describing the way stars are born. And it's enough. 

\--------

It’s halfway through a movie when he realizes he’s hungry. Dinners in a few hours, but he doesn't care that he will eat more soon. A snack sounds good, so he goes to get one. He pauses the tv, gets up, and goes to the kitchen to grab some fruit. Not because of its calories, or because it will keep cravings away. He picks it because he just really loves pineapple. And it's enough.

\----

He’s sitting in the sun on a nice day, wearing his new favorite shirt. He doesn't shiver when the wind blows, and the sun warms him through. And it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!


End file.
